1. Technical Field
The invention is a slip ring seal, especially running gear seal, consisting of an angle-shaped slip and/or opposing ring with a surrounding surface designed to mount a ring-shaped sealing body with a cross-section approximating that of a plate spring, where the sealing body includes a secondary seal oriented toward the area of the sealing shaft of the slip and/or opposing ring, and is supported by segments of its outer circumference surface at corresponding surface segments of a bearing bore.
2. Related Art
A similar slip ring seal is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,315. To prevent the entry of dirt in the sliding surface area, the plate spring shaped sealing body has secondary seal in the shape of a sealing lip that is of one piece with the sealing body.
In DE-C 197 53 918, a slip ring seal is described in which the secondary seal is made of a stable, pressure-resistant material as a separate component and is attached to the sealing body, and is axially supported by the sealing shaft.
A slip and/or opposing ring of a slip ring seal is made known in DE-A 31 41 512, which is especially suited for use under relatively high pressures, with a conical circumferential surface designed to mount at least one elastic rolling body, where the rolling body in the installed condition extends between the conical circumferential surface and another, also conical shaped corresponding circumferential surface of a machine or housing part that accepts the slip and/or opposing ring. At least one additional secondary sealing location is located between the slip and/or opposing ring and the corresponding machine or housing part, on the side toward the medium. The same is advantageously made as an O-ring that is mounted in a groove running around the cylindrical area of the slip and/or opposing ring. The O-ring is, in this case, always on side toward the pressure.
Running gear seals in the shape of an angle are also often used in axles with so-called wet brakes, in which increased lubricating oil rinse/cooling pressure occurs and must be sealed against. Due to the design, the foreseeable internal pressure in this sealing configuration is much higher than in running gear seals such as are described in DE-A 31 41 512, for example. Here it can occur that the sealing body is pressed out of its cylindrical seat by the pressure building up on the rear part of the seal. The slip ring seal is then no longer functional. Considering the low installation space available, solutions such as those presented in DE-A 3141512 are not suitable for solving this particular problem.